


Crown of Thorns

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Crowniviriate [1]
Category: The Tudors
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Pensive, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boleyns reflect on Mary, and Katherine getting away. And Edward also leaving in time.  It was pure luck Edward left when he did, or he wouldn't have gotten away nor would Mary have. The Boleyns find out Edward helped Mary & Katherine escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Line For the Crown. All of these are companion pieces to that. Read that 1st

Thomas Boleyn slammed his hand down when after Weston, the other guard, explained he saw 4 people running away. Thomas went with Weston and Kingston to invistage the cell the Princess and Dowager Princess were held in. The bars were melted, and twisted open somehow. "I'm going to put your head on a spike!" he told Weston, who blanched.

"Your grace, please forgive me! I walked by the cell, checked in, and everything seemed normal. The ladies didn't hear anything either," Weston pleaded. "It wasn't until the next morning we saw 2 sacks under blankets, with the locks of the princess and Dowager Princess' hairs."

Boleyn turned to the ladies. "How didn't you hear anything?!"

"We heard nothing at night," one replied, curtsying, "just the usual sound of metal doors clanging. But it was late, and we were all asleep." Thomas glowered at her.

 "And when we awoke, the bars twisted out when we touched it," she finished meekly. However Thomas had nothing on any of them.

"You!" he said to Weston. "Your pay will be cut for this misdomenor for the remainder of this month! And you will serve extra duty!"

"Yes your grace!"-Weston bowed, and left. He was very relieved he wasn't an occuptant. The ladies' belongings were searched for any evidence of aiding the Princess & Dowager Princess' escape. Nothing was found, and they were released to become Elizabeth or Anne's ladies in waiting.

0o0o0o0o0

"Your grace," Cromwell said, entering.

Elizabeth looked up. "What is it, Cromwell?"

"I have received word that the young friend of the Duke of York, Edward, Barnaby Fitzpatrick is missing in England. Along with your other cousin, Jane Grey," Cromwell said. "And The Duke of York, with his wife, has of course left, too."

"What?!"-Elizabeth exclaimed, standing up. "I know the Prince has left, for his life. But Barnaby, too? Barnaby is always Edward's partner in mischief." Elizabeth snapped her finger. "I think I know who the other 2 people helping  Princess Mary and the Dowager princess that night," Elizabeth said.

"Who dear," Anne asked her.

 "The Duke of York, and Barnaby," Elizabeth said. "They must've come back once they heard Princess Mary & The Dowager Princess were captured. They supported her from when they bowed to her as queen."

"I think you're right," Anne told Elizabeth. "Prince Edward must've not been out of England when he heard Princess Mary & the Dowager Princess were arrested. So he quickly escape them before all of them, fled."

"If Prince Edward had not escaped, all of them could've been in the tower, and Princess Mary & The Dowager Princess might not be nearing Spain yet!"-Thomas growled.

"Perhaps we can still capture them if they haven't reached Spain yet," Norfolk said.

"It's dangerous if they're not near ally countries like France anymore," Anne said. "But we can ask for France's help."

"They must not be harmed," Elizabeth said, thinking deeply.

 "We must capture Prince Edward, too," George said, "He may reach Spain, and take action on their behalf."

"Edward has gone to Hawaii," Elizabeth said, "he'd go here first."

"But he can always reach Spain," George pointed out, "even if we capture Mary and Katherine."

"And he could reach Spain without passing by England," Mary Boleyn pointed out.

"This one thinks, and helps her family, and is right," Norfolk said.

 "You can learn from her Jane," Thomas says gruffily to Jane Boleyn nee Parker.

"I have seen more than you," Jane says, "for I am a sorceress. But can only say, the future is uncertain in that it always changes. So act fast, and beware of not just your powerful enemies. But their allies, who's powers you don't know. The Hawaiins, have much earthly power."

"When we have time to worry about pagons, we will," Norfolk hissed. "For now we must send a letter to King Francis."

"Cromwell, prepare a letter to Francis to look out for Mary, the Dowager Princess, and Edward," ELizabeth instructed. "And if he finds them, I don't want a hair harmed on either one of them," Elizabeth warned, "Francis should know the consequences of hurting the Emperor's cousin, and aunt. Or the mysterious Hawaiin's chief's neice and nephew-in-law."

0o0o0o0o0

 Francis read the letter, and smiled. "No I shall capture them alive," he said. "For dear Charles taught me the value of capturing someone alive. He captured my nephew, didn't he? Well time to repay the favor."

"Alfonse! Send our ships to patrol the coasts, and search every ship that passes by. The English Queen has given us permission to search every English ship," Francis ordered.

"Very well your grace!"-Alfonse bowed, and left at once.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

 Mary and Katherine, were lead by Edward to the same cargo ship  he, Ciyira, Jane, and Barnaby were on. It  headed west, towards the New world. "I know the Boleyns will write to Francis, who will help them patrol every cargo ship, so they can find you," Edward told them, once they were on the ship. "If you are on such a ship, they will capture you before you even leave the English channel. And if Francis catches you... Well from what I heard about  him, when he met with Uncle Henry, he'll gladly capture you to hold it over your cousin."

"Yes, you are correct my dear cousin," Mary replied. "Francis will waste no opportunity paying my cousin back, and it would get ugly. Francis would demand a lot."

"Yes Sobrino," Catalina replied, "Francis would love to get his hands on us. And he would make Charles suffer a lot, then he would play Charles' own game, and hand us over to the Boleyns."

"Yes it is dangerous," Edward said, "they will know before we reach anywhere, except the portal to Hawaii, and start searching for you. So I will drop you two at Spain's island colony. And you will be able to go Spain from there, where the English nor French will dare intercept your ship," Edward said. "I will send the Emperor a message quickly from Hawaii with their earth mage powers, incase you have any trouble."

 "Yes, messages can be sent quickly with earth mage powers," Ciyira replied.

 Katherine and Mary smiled at them. "Thank you," Katherine replied. "For all of your help."

"Your kindness shall be rewarded greatly from me, and my cousin," Mary said.

"We are in the same boat," Edward replied. "If I had not escaped, Ciyira and I would've been in the tower with you."

The ship, with the magic tied to its destination to the Hawaiin portal, sped to the new world islands. So the pirates couldn't catch them.

Mary and Katherine hugged Edward, as the ship approached land. "Land ho!" a boy cried out. If they thought Ciyira's glossy, silky[think Asian hair, Hawaiins probably came from Asia 1st],  heavy with natural oil hair; was so different from Europe. Along with her colorful, less opaque silk clothes. The new worlkd they embarked on when the ship docked at the tiny island, was filled with a world so different from Europe cottons, powder wigs, silks, cosmetics, jewels, and all of the Europeon things. When they were ready to off the tiny ship in the  hot climate, the island was cleaner, and less raw smelling than Europe. But there was less facilities.

"Remove the sleeves, underskirts of your dresses, and stockings," Ciyira instruced Katherine and Mary. . And Edward removed his shirt under his dublet, and cropped his pants, and removed his stockings. The crewman did the same.

"Blasphemy!"-Mary exclaimed, starting at everyone. "Only a Jezabel would-"

"Your grace, if you don't, you may suffer heat related, illnesses."

"I have lived in heated climates growing up, I know how to handle the heat," Catalina pointed out, calmly. "Mi sobrina de la ley, there are many Europeon customs you may not be familiar with. After the year 1400s of our Lord, we had begin to wear long sleeves. It is only proper."

"Mi sobrina de la ley means my niece-in-law," Edward and Mary told her at the same time. They grinned. Mary taught Edward(and Elizabeth) Spanish, that she leanred fluently from Katherine.

"I understand, your higness," Ciyira replied. "What shall we do?"

"We shall slit the sleeves and remove the layers underneath," Katherine winked at Mary, Ciyira, and Jane. "The men shall wear lighter stockings, and lighter material. We will all get better clothing from my nephew's men here."

They all got off the ship, and were greeted by the Spanish soldiers.  _"I am Katherine of Aragorn,_ reina viudade Inglaterra _, and this_ la Reina Mary de Inglaterra _,_ elReina la Inglaterralegitimo _,"_ Katherine introduced herself. Saying she was English Dowager Queen, and Mary was the rightful English Queen.

"Bienvenido, los reinas de Inglaterra," the Spanish soldier replied, staring at them.

 _"I am sure you have heard,"_ Mary replied in Spanish, _"the happenings of England."_ She pointed to Edward. _"This poor boy, Prince of Whales, Edward was not accepted_ _as King in England, because of his wife, Ciyira. That Hawaiin native. I was the rightful queen next_   _but the Boleyns imprisoned my mother and I, to crown Elizabeth. Prince  Edward and Ciyira, who had left earlier before my mother and I were imprisoned, returned, and helped us escape. We came here for a ship to return to Spain, so the English and French can't intercept us on the way to Spain. I need my cousin's help to reclaim my throne in England,"_ Mary explained.

 _"Oh your majesties from England,"_ theSpanish soldier said,  _"we shall be glad to take you to Spaiin."_ He bowed to Edward, and Ciyira. "Welcome your graces," he said, in English, "I am Amancio, in service of his Holy Roman Emperor." "Go with Diego, he will give you clothes to suit this climate." Another soldier walked up to them.

"You need not worry, only Queen Mary and the Dowager Queen of England will be staying here for a ship to Spain," Edward replied, "we will be on our way, shortly."

"Very well. Thank you for bringing the Emperor's cousin saftely here, to reclaim her throne," Amacio replied.

 "It was my pleasure to aid my cousin, and queen, Amancio. Thank you for your services, I am sure she will arrive saftely in Spain under your service," Edward said.

Amancio bowed, deeply. "It is my pleasure, your English Grace." "

Mary and Katherine said their final goodbyes to Edward, Ciyira, Barnaby, and Jane; before they went with Diego. "We shall meet again in England," Edward told Katherine. "Under better times, and a new dawn," Edward said.

"And we shall arrive, and stay as allies forever," Mary said, and did something no monarch did before. She hugged Edward, then Ciyira. Then Katherine hugged Edward, and Ciyira. "My sobrino preciousa, may your journey be safe."

She put her hand on Ciyira's head. "May your journey be fruitful, mi sobrina de la ley, too."

"And yours," Edward replied, kissing his aunts' hand! Barnaby and Jane, kissing Mary's ring, then Katherine's hand. Both queens blessed the young couple.

"God speed to the throne!" Barnaby cried out, raising his hand.

"God speed to the throne!"-Ciyira and Jane repeated, raising their hands.

"God speed to the throne!"-Katherine repeated, crossing herself.

"God speed to the throne!"-all the Spanish, and natives, who understood English, chanted.

"God speed to the throne, my lord!"-Mary silently said, looking at Edward.

"God speed to the throne, my Grace!"-Edward repeated, with a smile.  Edward bowed, and kissed her ring. While Mary curtseyed, the first for a monarch. Then they parted ways.

"He will be a great king one day," Mary said, watching Edward leave with the others.

Katherine nodded. "You are right mi hija, he was born to be king, too."


End file.
